Red & White Roses
by BlackRabbitAlice435
Summary: Red is her favorite colour... White is the colour she hates the most...But that doesn't matter anymore... She's dead...


**Red & White Roses...**

_She's dead... I can't think about her anymore..._

_I'm dead... I am already suffering too much without them... and mostly... Him..._

Alice. That was her name. She had the most beautiful silky hair. It moved with the wind as her purple ash eyes brightly sparked with the rays of the sunset. She had a beautiful smile that carved her cheeks into a bright red. As she looked down, holding her knees up, she was crying. Why? Because she's dead...

A boy named Oz was sitting by the windowsill while he hugged his knees tight. He's bright emerald eyes sparkled with the sunset and his tears streaming down his face as a waterfall.

_She's dead... I can't think about her anymore... I can't or what's left of my heart will break... She... was everything to me..._

Alice always sat by the windowsill in this very position he was at right now. Her dark brown hair covered all up to her silky white legs. And Oz always sat by her side just watching the beautiful smile that was always carved on her face. Sure, she was a meat lover tomboyish girl but, everybody loved her _just like that._

"Oz! Are you in there?" A light knock was heard coming from the door. The blonde boy dressed in black. It was perfectly suited for the emotions he had right now. Deep sadness that was entering what little light was left in his now dark heart.

"Yeah... I was just... you know..." They boy opened the door to face a raven haired boy. He was also dressed in black but had a single white rose on his suit. He lightly smiled and placed a single _red_ rose on the short blonde boy.

"Come on now... Let's go see _Alice_ one last time..." Oz looked down. His eyes tuning into a deep dark green colour, his soul filled with darkness, and he who always smiled, could not smile anymore. Not even force one onto his face.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

"Today we are gathered today to say farewell to a very loved person..." The priest kept on talking words that nobody really listened to, since, everybody was too urgent to go home or just get the hell out of that place. Everybody, except her friends...

"Hey, Oz..." The golden eyed boy whispered. The blonde boy didn't move an inch. His eyes glued to the floor, since, the person who always brought light to his eyes was dead now.

"Come on, Oz...! It's time to see her... before they take her away." They boy stood up without looking up. He walked over to the beautiful body that was displayed with a red dress.

_Red... her favourite colour... White... the colour she hated most... Why is everybody wearing this when SHE'S here! Everybody should have respect instead of whispering to their selves, "Why is that boy wearing a red rose? No respect at all..." You people are the ones who don't respect her!_

They boy's thoughts where already taking over him. He grabbed the white rose she had on her hands and threw it to the ground. A loud gasp was heard afterward.

"Alice...!" He whispered to himself. He took the single red rose he had on his suit and slowly placed it on her hands. He smiled at the beautiful sight he now had, but, his smile quickly fading away remembering it was the last time he would see her. He looked down, tears streaming down his face. He gripped the end of his black suit and gritted his teeth.

"Just go away! You people don't even know her! I know you really don't want to be here! JUST GO AWAY!" He turned around, grabbed a random man by the arm and took his white rose, crushing it on his hand.

"Leave! She doesn't want you here!" The people, all shocked, left whispering to themselves about Oz's behaviour. The raven haired was worried about his friend and master.

"Oz..." He took a step over but, Oz, the boy who's heart had just now completed its process to be filled with darkness, ran away into who knows where.

"Oz!" The servant was about to run after his master until a girl with light brown hair grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned his gaze on to her and glared.

"Sharon! Let me-!" The boy screamed but he was interrupted by a sad gaze and what better to accompany a sad gaze? Sad, horrible, words.

"No Gilbert-kun... Leave him be... He need time alone..." The boy sighed and pushed her hand away, sitting down and getting a cigarette out of his pocket.

"I'm just worried... I mean, she died right in front of her! And if he hadn't of finished his contract with Alice he would have died with her..." He lit his cigarette and closed his eyes. Taking the red ribbon he had tied on his hair off. The girl smiles and sits beside him.

"I know... But, I think he would be happier if he had gone with her... I mean, she had a wish. A wish to always stay here. By our sides. By HIS side." The ponytailed girl said putting and emphasis on "his".

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

They boy was running into some dark woods. He was running, trying to get all the voices, emotions and memories out of his head. He wanted to be completely alone in every way. And, his wish was granted when he saw a white light coming from the other end of the dark path.

"Oz... Come here..." Oz looked up with blood shot eyes. His red nose inhaling the air that was filled with the smell of roses.

"Who's there...?" He took a step forward. His curiosity taking over him. A giggle was heard and the light went deeper into the forest.

"Just follow me... I'll take you to where you want to go..." He trusted the voice. I mean, who wouldn't? It was a sweet voice almost like _Alice's_ _voice! _That's what Oz thought at the moment. He ran faster and faster each second towards the light, but, the light deceiving him by going farther and farther away.

Giggles and laughs where heard.Slight footsteps and the rustling of leaves until, the light stopped and became bigger and stronger. Oz covered his eyes and kept moving forward. Then, when he noticed he wasn't in a dark place anymore, he put his arm down and looked around in a state of amazement.

"Manservant! I want MEAT!" Oz eyes widened as he saw the figure of a girl dipping her legs into the sparkly lake. Her hair was long enough for it to touch the ground –although she was sitting. Her head was tilted back and her eyes sparkled with the little light that the stars gave. The reflection of the foolish moon was seen on the lake and she kept slightly destroying it with the splashing of the water with her feet.

_Splash! Splash!_

That's all it took for Oz to notice who it was, and, well, anybody who knew those all too familiar words would know who it is in less than a second.

**(x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x)**

**Black Alice: Hey everybody! New story here! Well, I need to tell everybody that this story is going to replace Bloody Rabbit! I am sooooo sorry for all those Bloody Rabbit readers out there! But, I really don't have more ideas for it and well, it was my first story so it wasn't that good! This one at least has a concrete plot! And I am sorry this chapter was short! .**

**Alice: Yeah! Bloody Rabbit sucked! I mean, who wants to get married to THIS? –points at Oz in disgust-**

**Oz: TT^TT I love you too Alice...! –runs away crying-**

**Alice: -starts eating meat- Crybaby!**

**Black Alice: Ok! Well, hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed making it! And more chapter will be coming soon for all my other stories and hope you like them! :3 Please leave reviews! I need to know if the story is good or bad or if you have an idea for Bloody Rabbit and you don't want it to go! So everybody, please leave reviews! ^^ And as I told on one of my other stories I won't be uploading so much cause my school starts on August 9****th**** so I will be very busy with my school work and all of that! But I will try my best!**

**Oz: -emo corner- BlackRabbitAlice435 does NOT own Pandora Hearts or the characters of PH! If not it would suck! So all disclaimers go to their rightful owners!**

**Black Alice: R&R! (: Byeeeeeeeeee~!**


End file.
